Love in Galaxy
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap 1] Luhan, yang sedang mencari kehidupan baru, dan Sehun, yang mencoba mempertahankan tanah pertanian keluarganya, bertemu dalam keadaan yang tidak dapat diterka. / EXO Fanfiction. HunHan! Warn: YAOI! / Happy reading! [HunHan Indonesia's Giveaway] Please answer my question in cuap-cuap section:)


Title: Love in Galaxy

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast: Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin, etc.

Genre: Romance, General

Rated: T-M

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Typo(s), OOC, AU

Don't Like? Read First:3

 _Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_ :)

oOo

"Ah! Aku lelah sekali!" erang seorang _namja_ di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. "Benar-benar gila! Bahkan belum sempat aku bernafas sudah ada pekerjaan baru lagi."

Ia memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya ia merasa gerah karena belum membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan dasi kantornya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 12 lewat 7 malam.

"Akh sial! Badanku pegal!"

Ia mencoba bangun dengan merintih. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan keran di _bath tube_ -nya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri sebentar lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Terlihat di kamarnya terdapat beberapa penghargaan dari perlombaan rubik yang ia ikuti.

 _Xi Luhan_

Itu yang tertulis pada kolom nama di penghargaan-penghargaan tersebut.

Luhan membuka dasinya lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi lagi. Menggantung bokser yang baru ia ambil dari lemari pakaiannya lalu menunggu hingga air hangatnya siap. Ia berdiri di depan cermin sambil menumpukan tangannya pada wastafel.

"Ugh, mata pandaku semakin parah," ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menekan-nekan mata panda yang terpatri manis di bawah matanya.

Ia berjalan menuju _bath tube_ yang sudah terisi. Ia mematikan keran airnya lalu memasukkan _bath bomb_ dan membiarkannya mengapung sembari mengeluarkan isinya yang beraroma vanila. Sementara itu, ia membuka seluruh bajunya hingga seluruh bagian kulitnya terekspos.

Bertepatan dengan merosotnya bokser yang ia pakai ke kakinya, bola sebesar bola tenis yang mengapung di _bath tube_ -nya itu terbelah, tanda jika isinya telah habis. Luhan mengocok sedikit air yang ada di _bath tube_ -nya lalu memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam _bath tube_.

"Ahh…"

Luhan mendesah lega saat merasakan tubuhnya dimanja oleh air yang telah berubah warna menjadi biru cerah dengan beberapa aksen pink yang mengambang. Luhan merasa malas untuk sekadar mengusap bagian tubuhnya saking kelelahannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Semoga esok hari akan lebih baik."

oOo

"Xi Luhan! Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Luhan tergesa-gesa membuka jurnal khusus _schedule_ bos-nya tersebut sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki atasannya itu.

"Umm… pagi ini Anda ada rapat dengan divisi pemasaran dan keuangan untuk membahas mengenai produk baru juga masalah penurunan nilai tukar won. Anda juga mendapat undangan makan siang dengan Direktur Jang di–"

"Tolak undangan itu. Aku akan ke pengadilan mengurus perceraianku," tandas atasan Luhan tersebut. Ia mengangguk lalu mencoret-coret jurnalnya. "Ada lagi?"

Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan atasannya tersebut.

"Ya, ada beberapa berkas–"

"Baiklah, kembali bekerja."

Luhan cemberut saat atasannya tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia sebal karena perkataannya selalu dipotong.

"Mentang-mentang aku hanya sekretaris, seenaknya saja dia!" gerutu Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan suara tawa dari seberang mejanya.

"Dia memang dapat melakukan apapun. Dia, kan, bos-mu!"

Luhan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Diamlah, Bang Minah! Ck, lagi pula aku bingung, buat apa ia punya dua sekretaris tapi hanya merepotkanku?" decak Luhan sambil menyalakan komputernya.

"Hey! Aku juga bekerja di sini, Luhan. Kau pikir, apa yang aku lakukan sedari tadi?" Minah memeletkan lidah pada Luhan.

"Berdandan, mungkin. Sesuatu hal yang hanya dimengerti oleh wanita," balas Luhan. Ia mulai mengetik pekerjaannya sementara Minah menyatakan ketidak setujuannya mengenai pendapat Luhan tentangnya.

"Ah, kau hanya iri padaku yang masih sempat memegang kosmetik!" balas Minah tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula, salah kau sendiri mendaftar sebagai sekretaris."

"Lalu aku harus jadi apa? Saat aku mendaftar, yang diperlukan memang hanya sekretaris dan OB. Kau menyuruhku menjadi OB, begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan sebal. Minah terkikik.

"Kau saja yang terlalu _negatif thinking_! Maksudku, mungkin kau seharusnya menerima saat bos menawarkanmu untuk jadi 'istri' kedua-nya." Luhan nyaris melempar vas bunga di mejanya pada Minah jika ia tidak ingat bahwa lawannya adalah wanita.

"Dasar gila! Itu menjijikan! Iih, dia sudah tua begitu. Aku bisa mencari lelaki lain yang sepantaran denganku dan yang aku cintai."

Minah mendengus.

"Hey, kau tahu tidak, mengapa bos selalu membuatmu sibuk dan repot setiap harinya?" tanya Minah. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia dendam padaku?" balas Luhan dengan ragu dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari Minah.

" _No_. Itu semua agar kau tidak bisa menemukan pasangan lain. Hingga akhirnya kau stress dan memilih menerimanya sebagai 'suami'mu." Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri lalu tertawa dengan paksa.

"Kau bercanda!"

Minah mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan wajahnya. Luhan menghela napas.

"Dia gila!" Luhan merasa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi setelah ia mengetahui ada seseorang yang terobsesi padanya dan seseorang itu adalah bos-nya sendiri. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Well, kau tahu, kan, istri bos menyuruhku untuk memasang alat perekam di ruangannya karena keluakuan bos yang suka membawa jalang ke ruangannya? Aku mendengarnya ia bercakap-cakap tentangmu dengan wakilnya. Aku masih punya rekamannya jika kau mau," tawar Minah. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpannya?" Minah mengangkat bahu.

" _In case_ kau butuh untuk melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib," jawab Minah asal. Ia melemparkan kaset tersebut dan ditangkap oleh Luhan dengan baik. "Aku tidak pernah memberikan rekaman itu pada istrinya. Aku merasa kasihan. Bebannya tentang suaminya sudah banyak. Jika ditambah dengan kenyataan suaminya menjadi gay… mungkin ia akan bunuh diri."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Nanti saja aku mendengarkannya."

oOo

"Katakan kau tidak menjualnya!" pekik seorang pria berambut coklat dan berjas putih pada pria lainnya yang berambut pirang.

" _Calm down_ , Sehun!" balas pria berambut pirang.

" _No, I can't!_ Jika kau menjualnya, biarkan aku yang membelinya!" kata Sehun dengan nada memaksa. " _Please_ , Kris."

Sehun memohon dengan sangat.

"Aku tahu tanah pertanian itu adalah milik keluargamu dulu. Tapi, kakekmu sudah menghibahkannya pada kota ini untuk dijual sewaktu-waktu saat kita butuh," jelas Kris. "Lagi pula, kita butuh seseorang untuk merawatnya."

"Aku yang akan merawatnya!"

"Lalu siapa yang bekerja di klinik? Kau mau meninggalkan Tao begitu saja?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Sehun, keputusanku sudah _final_. Lagipula warga sudah setuju agar tanah pertanian itu dihidupkan kembali. Tapi, karena tidak ada yang mampu mengelolanya, jadilah tanah pertanian itu dijual." Kris kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika pembeli itu tidak bisa menjaga tanah pertanian itu?" tanya Sehun yang masih menyangsikan jika ada yang bisa mengelola pertanian tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membuat surat perjanjian. Jika ia tidak dapat mengelolanya dengan baik, maka pertanian itu dikembalikan dan uang yang telah ia bayar kita kembalikan 75%."

Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu pergi dari kantor– rumah– Kris.

oOo

" _Kau harus liat bokongnya! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia memakai celana yang begitu sempit di bagian bokongnya jika bukan karena ingin menggodaku._ "

" _Kendalikan hormonmu, Sobat! Kau bisa saja memperkosanya._ "

"Hell _, aku tidak peduli jika aku memperkosanya! Kau harus mencoba jadi aku. Bahkan aku pernah meremasnya sekali._ Well _, ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, sih._ He's so bitchy _._ "

Luhan melepas _earphone_ -nya dengan kasar. Kepalanya mendidih setelah mendengarkan rekaman yang diberikan oleh Minah. Ia tidak menyangka bos-nya melecehkannya sebegini jauh. Ya, walaupun tidak melecehkannya dengan kontak fisik. Tapi tetap saja!

"Cukup! Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan menjijikan itu!" pekik Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan kaset itu dengan paksa dari laptopnya lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua. Ia membuang kaset tersebut.

"Argh! Brengsek!" teriak Luhan. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki dijatuhkan begitu saja.

oOo

"Atas dasar apa kau mengundurkan diri?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya merasa pekerjaan saya saat ini tidak cocok," balas Luhan. Ia tidak berani menatap bos-nya. Ia mendengar bos-nya terkekeh meremehkan.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja selama ini."

'Itu karena aku berakting di hadapanmu, Brengsek!'

"Yang jelas, Saya ingin mundur dari perusahaan ini. Saya–"

"Luhan, kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Langsung mengajukan surat pengunduran diri langsung pada HRD tanpa memberitahu aku?" Bos-nya berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia berdiri di belakangnya lalu menumpukan telapak tangannya pada lengan kursi yang di duduki Luhan.

"S- saya…"

Bos-nya tersebut tiba-tiba saja mengigit telinga Luhan yang membuat Luhan refleks berdiri lalu menampar pipi bos-nya itu.

"Anda tidak bisa bersikap kurang ajar terhadap saya! Saya bisa saja melaporkan Anda ke polisi!" ujar Luhan dengan marah. Dadanya naik turun menahan marah.

"Haha… Xi Luhan, kau tidak punya cukup bukti untuk melaporkanku," balas bos-nya itu. Luhan, dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Saya tidak peduli. Yang jelas, pihak HRD telah menyetujui surat pengunduran diri saya. Jadi, Anda bukanlah bos saya lagi. Anda tidak berhak atas saya. Permisi."

Luhan pun pergi dari ruangan laknat itu.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti, Xi Luhan. Kau akan jadi milikku!"

oOo

"Luhan! Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?!" Minah menarik-narik lengan Luhan sambil menampakkan wajah memelas. Luhan mendesah.

"Maafkan aku, Minah. Keberadaanku di sini malah membuatku terancam. Kau mengerti, kan?" jelas Luhan.

"Tapi nanti aku sendiri, bagaimana?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Berdoalah ada seseorang berfisik sepertiku dan matre agar bos-mu itu tertarik untuk menikahinya," balas Luhan dengan nada bercanda yang dibalas dengan pukulan di lengannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Luhan pun tertawa melihat Minah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Ya, walaupun kadang Minah menyebalkan, tapi dialah yang biasa ia jadikan tempat curhat. Ia pun memeluk Minah.

"Aku akan saaaaangat merindukanmu, _nae dongsaeng_." Minah balik memeluknya.

" _I've missed you already,_ Luhan."

oOo

"Sudah berapa orang, Kris?" tanya Sehun. "Sudah kukatakan, tidak akan ada yang sanggup mengurus tanah pertanian itu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sehun. Sudah, sana, kembali ke klinik!" usir Kris. Ia kembali menyortir kertas-kertas pekerjaannya.

"Kris, percayalah padaku!" Kris mendiamkan Sehun seakan-akan ia tidak ada. Sehun menatapnya datar. "Baik, aku benar-benar tidak tenang, Kris. Bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan?"

Kris menatap Sehun.

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kesepakatan jika calon pembeli kelima menolak persyaratan yang kau berikan, biarkan aku yang membeli tanah pertanian itu. Aku yakin aku bisa mengurusnya," tawar Sehun. Ia menatap Kris.

"Lima? Bagaimana jika sepuluh?" tawar Kris balik. Sehun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kau sendiri tidak yakin!"

"Sepuluh atau tidak sama sekali." Sehun berdecak.

"Tujuh! Bagaimana?" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya melewati meja kerja Kris.

Kris tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Deal."

oOo

"Oke! Ini hari ketiga aku menganggur! Semestinya ada pekerjaan di sini…" gumam Luhan sambil membolak-balik koran di tangannya. Ia menghela napas sambil mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya di koran.

"Pramusaji… _no_ , aku terlalu kaku. _Editor_ hm… boleh juga. Lingkarkan! _What_?! Wanita panggilan?! Astaga gila sekali!"

Ia terus bergumam sendiri di kamar apartemennya. Hingga matanya menatap ke arah sebuah iklan kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

" _Galaxy Farm?_ Dijual dengan syarat. Hubungi Kris Wu: 02XX-XXXXX," baca Luhan. "Wah, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini!" Tiba-tiba saja otaknya dirasuki dengan bayang-bayang kehidupannya sebagai peternak sekaligus petani.

Ia membayangkan dirinya menggembala sapi dan kambing. Memandikannya. Menanam buah-buahan, memasak makanan lalu menjualnya.

"Astaga! Ini dia yang kucari!" pekik Luhan. Ia meloncat turun dari kasurnya mencari keberadaan _handphone_ -nya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia memencet nomor yang tertera di iklan tersebut.

"Ayolah! Ayo!"

 _Piip… Klik_

" _Halo?"_

Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, halo? Apa benar saya bicara dengan Kris Wu?" balas Luhan. Ia memeluk bantal kesayangannya dengan gemas.

" _Ah, benar, saya Kris Wu. Ada yang– Oh, maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa kalau boleh tahu?"_

"Oh, ya, saya Xi Luhan. Kebetulan, saya tidak sengaja melihat iklan _Galaxy Farm_. Apakah tanah pertanian itu milik Anda?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil korannya dan menatap iklan tersebut.

" _Ah! Bukan. Saya hanya walikota. Kebetulan pemilik tanah pertanian itu menghibahkannya kepada kota kami. Dan sekarang kota kami sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjalankan tanah pertanian itu seperti sebelumnya,"_ jelas Kris. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ah, begitu. Umm… kebetulan, saya tertarik dengan kehidupan di pertanian. Dan juga, saya ingin merasakan suasana asri yang sepertinya dapat saya rasakan di kota Anda," balas Luhan. Ia mendengar Kris terkekeh.

" _Panggil saja Kris. Baiklah, jika Anda tertarik, Anda bisa datang kapan saja. Dan soal harga, kita bisa bicarakan setelah Anda melihat-lihat tanah pertanian tersebut,"_ tawar Kris. Luhan meringis senang.

"Bagaimana jika besok? Kebetulan saya baru mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan saya. Jadi, waktu saya tersedia banyak." Kris bergumam sebentar.

" _Ya, bisa saja. Saya selalu berada di kantor. Saya akan mengirim pesan alamat kantor saya. Anda bisa datang kapan saja."_ Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih! Sampai jumpa esok hari."

oOo

"Argh! Aku benci perkotaan! Cepatlah, _Stupid_!" Luhan mengklakson sekali lagi. Ia pun mencoba untuk sabar. Perlahan, kemacetan yang menyambutnya pagi ini mulai mencair. Ia pun dapat berkendara dengan tenang.

Keluar dari pusat kota, ia mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia membuka atap mobilnya dan menikmati udara pinggiran kota yang masih segar. Yah, gajinya sebagai sekretaris memang diluar nalar. Peduli apa? Mungkin gaji 'gelap'nya itu adalah sogokan dari mantan bos-nya yang brengsek itu.

Wajah Luhan mulai bete kembali. Ia pun mencoba melupakan pemikirannya barusan.

Ia melewati sebuah gapura selamat datang. Ia tersenyum karena telah sampai di kota kecil tersebut.

" _Welcome to Galaxy Town_ , Xi Luhan," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memelankan kendaraannya karena jalan yang tidak rata dan semakin menyempit.

"Hei!" teriak seseorang diiringi dengan bel sepeda di belakang mobilnya. Luhan menghentikan mobilnya. Seseorang dengan sepeda itu berhenti tepat di sebelah Luhan

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang itu. Pria berambut pirang itu malah menatap kagum pada mobilnya. Luhan, yang merasa diacuhkan, menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah pria tersebut. Ia tersentak.

"Umm… Kau ingin ke _Galaxy Town_?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Iya! Lewat sini, kan?" Ia menggangguk sebagai jawaban pada Luhan.

"Benar! Tapi kendaraanmu tidak bisa masuk," balasnya. Luhan menganga.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu mengangguk lagi.

"Ya! Jalanan di kota kami kecil. Bahkan yang paling besar hanya muat untuk dua orang," jelasnya. Luhan mendesah keras.

"Lalu, aku harus memarkirkan mobilku ini di mana?" tanya Luhan sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Pria itu nampak berpikir juga.

"Umm… sebenarnya keluargaku punya tanah di sebelah sana. Mungkin mobilmu muat. Tapi aku tidak menjamin keamanannya," ujar pria tersebut. Luhan mematikan mobilnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kris. Aku ingin membeli tanah pertanian yang kalian jual," jelas Luhan. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu men- _dial_ nomor Kris.

"Woah! Kau akan membelinya?!" tanya pria itu dengan _excited_. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat tangannya bertanda agar pria itu tidak berkata apapun sementara.

"Halo? Kris!"

" _Oh, Luhan. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

"Ya, seseorang dengan mata panda dan menaiki sepeda keranjang di sebelahku sekarang mengatakan bahwa mobilku tidak bisa masuk. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luhan. Ia memperhatikan pria di sebelahnya yang sedang menatap kagum pada mobilnya.

" _Astaga, Luhan! Aku minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu perihal ini! Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Tetaplah bersama Tao,"_ balas Kris. Setelah Luhan mengiyakan, ia menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi, namamu Tao?" tanya Luhan. Tao tersebut mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Tao pada Luhan.

"Xi Luhan." Tao ber-oh ria. Ia kembali mengaggumi mobil Luhan. "Mobilmu bagus!" Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Tao yang polos.

"Terima kasih! Sepedamu juga lucu," balas Luhan. Ia tertawa bersama Tao. Ia pun menawarkan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Wah! Ada radionya!" pekik Tao sesaat ia meletakkan bokong di jok mobil Luhan.

"Lihat ini, Tao!" Luhan memencet tombol untuk menutup atap mobilnya kembali. Tao kembali berseru riang. Luhan ikut tertawa.

Kesenangan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara.

"Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menengok ke arah sebelahnya. Ia melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang menyapanya.

"Kris Wu? / Kris ge!" ucap Luhan dan Tao berbarengan. Tao keluar dari mobil Luhan. "Ge! Mobil Luhan luar biasa sekali!" Kris tertawa lalu membekap mulut Tao agar ia berhenti berbicara sejenak. Luhan sendiri sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ah, Luhan. Selamat datang," sapa Kris sambil menjabat tangan Luhan yang dibalas dengan terima kasih oleh Luhan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan mobilku ini?" tanya Luhan langsung.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya, kalau Tao tidak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa menyimpan mobilmu di tanah keluarga Tao," tawar Kris. Lalu Tao berseru.

"Aku sudah menawarkannya! Tapi, kan, nanti siapa yang menjaga?" tanya Tao. Kris mengusap rambut Tao.

"Aku akan menelepon Jonghyun agar ia menjaga mobil Luhan. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris. Sementara Luhan tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah jika ada yang menjaga mobilku," balas Luhan. "Jonghyun itu orang baik, kan?"

"Tenang saja! Dia polisi di sini, kok!" balas Tao.

Akhirnya, setelah kesepakatan tempat parkir mobil Luhan, mereka lansung berangkat ke tempat tersebut dengan Kris memboncengi Tao sedangkan Luhan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Sesampainya di sana, Luhan melihat seseorang yang disapa oleh Tao sebagai Jonghyun hyung.

"Baiklah, aku titip mobilku, Jonghyun-ssi," ucap Luhan pada Jonghyun. Ia mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

oOo

"Sehun! Kau sudah dengar? Pembeli baru akan datang!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bibir seperti bebek itu pada Sehun.

"Cih, pasti akan sama seperti sebelumnya," balas Sehun. Ia meminum _bubble tea_ miliknya lalu memakan _cheese cake_ milik seseorang di depannya itu.

"Ya! Itu untuk Xiumin hyung!" Sehun pun dijitak olehnya.

"Aduh! Pelit sekali kau, Chen! Aku hanya minta satu suap! Bahkan mungkin Xiumin hyung tidak keberatan." Lagi-lagi Sehun dijitak oleh Chen.

"Ya, dia biasa saja. Aku yang tidak biasa. Ini, kan, belinya pakai uangku," balas Chen. Ia menyeruput susu cokelat miliknya.

" _Hey_ , _Guys_! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Mereka berdua menatap ke arah seseorang berambut karamel itu.

"Tidak apa, Xiumin hyung! Ini, aku sudah pesankan _cheese cake_. Tapi sudah dimakan satu suap oleh Sehun." Chen menyodorkan _cheese cake_ yang ia belikan untuk Xiumin.

"Oh, kau suka, Sehun?" tanya Xiumin yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat. Berharap Xiumin memberikan _cake_ itu padanya. "Belilah jika kau suka."

Sehun menatap Xiumin dengan datar sementara Chen tertawa sangat keras.

" _No_ , uangku sudah habis."

Xiumin memakan _cheese cake_ -nya.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang pembeli baru _Galaxy Farm_?" tanya Xiumin. Chen dan Sehun mengangguk. "Menurutku, kali ini ia serius."

"Hyung sudah bertemu dengannya?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di perjalanan kemari. Aku menyapanya dan Kris memperkenalkannya padaku. Namanya Xi Luhan kalau tidak salah," jelas Xiumin. "Awalnya aku pikir dia itu kamu, Sehun. Hampir saja aku salah sapa."

"Eh? Memang dia mirip denganku?" tanya Sehun. Ia mengunyah _bubble_ -nya.

"Sekilas iya. Tapi wajahnya lebih manis dan feminim."

"Seperti kau!"

"Terserah kau, Chen."

Sehun bengong di tengah kegiatan Chen yang menggoda Xiumin.

"Aku… harus melihatnya. Memastikan ia tidak membeli _Galaxy Farm_ ," ucap Sehun. Xiumin mengerang.

"Sudahlah, Sehun! Biarkan tanah pertanian itu dibeli!" erang Xiumin.

"Tidak bisa! Tanah itu milik keluargaku dan harus tetap menjadi milik keluargaku walaupun kakekku sudah menghibahkannya pada kota ini." Sehun pun mengambil jas dokternya dan pergi dari penginapan yang merangkap restoran itu.

oOo

"Tanah pertanian ini memang kecil, tapi lengkap. Di sini sudah ada lumbung, kandang untuk peternakan, tempat penyimpanan dan bahkan rumah. Sementara untuk pertaniannya sendiri, sudah tersedia juga. Sekitar 322,5 meter persegi. _Well_ , aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa mengurusnya sendirian. Belum lagi dengan hewan-hewan peternakan itu," jelas Kris. Ia dan Luhan berjalan mengitari tanah pertanian tersebut. Luhan menatap kagum pada tanah pertanian itu.

"Woah! Memang kecil ya. Tapi terlihat sangat luas!" ujar Luhan. Kris mengangguk.

"Tanah pertanian ini memang kecil. Tapi manfaatnya luar biasa untuk kami. Ya, sebelum pemiliknya meninggal dunia." Luhan membuka pintu kandang yang sepertinya untuk domba karena ia melihat alat cukur khusus untuk mencukur bulu domba.

"Ia tinggal sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, ia sendiri. Ia yang menjalankan tanah pertanian ini sendirian. Umurnya saat itu adalah 3 kali umurku. Tapi ia masih kuat. Kadang beberapa orang di sini membantunya. Dia sangat menyayangi tanah pertaniannya ini. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Tapi, ya, ajal siapa yang tahu? Ia meninggal saat sedang memandikan sapi-sapinya. Kyungsoo, penjaga perpustakaan, yang pertama kali menemukannya. Ia kebetulan lewat sini dan mendengar sapi-sapi bersuara aneh. Hingga akhirnya ia masuk dan melihatnya sudah tidak bernyawa."

Luhan memperhatikan cerita Kris dengan seksama. Ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang di dalam kandang-kandang itu.

"Yang membuatku kagum, ia meninggal dengan keadaan tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahkan sudah membuat surat wasiat mengenai tanah pertanian ini. Tanah pertanian ini ia berikan pada kota ini. Dan, jika sewaktu-waktu kami membutuhkan, kami bisa menjual tanah pertanian ini," jelas Kris.

"Woah… aku, tidak tahu, Kris, aku merasa minder sekarang," balas Luhan yang merasa tiba-tiba merasa tidak mampu memenuhi perjanjian yang telah ia dengar sebelumnya dari Kris.

" _Perjanjiannya, kau harus menjalankan tanah pertanian tersebut dengan baik."_

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau batalkan saja keinginanmu untuk membeli tanah pertanian ini."

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kandang tersebut. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih menyenderkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu.

"Sehun, jangan–"

"Tanah pertanian ini tidak memerlukan seseorang tanpa pendirian teguh sepertimu," lanjut Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Luhan maju ke depan Sehun. "Lagipula kau siapa yang bisa menilaiku sembarangan seperti itu?!"

"Luhan, sudah, jangan diperpanjang," kata Kris sambil menarik pundak Luhan.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Luhan pada Kris.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah cucu dari pemilik tanah pertanian ini sebelumnya." Luhan menganga. "Ya, cucu dari orang yang kau bicarakan barusan."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?" Luhan terkesiap saat mata Sehun menusuk dirinya lewat tatapan yang tajam. "Oh, satu hal yang tidak mungkin. Kau memenuhi perjanjian itu."

Luhan menggeram. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun tak kalah tajam. Ia berbalik menatap Kris.

"Berapa harganya, Kris?"

oOo

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Hey guys~ yuhuuuu~ Risa kembali xD

Oke, ini termasuk GA yang kemaren gaes. Yap, masih GA-nya HunHan Indonesia. Cius deh gak bisa dilewatin! Bener-bener gak bisa! Suwer tekewer kewer xD

FF ini terinspirasi dari game _Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town_. Ini versi ceweknya FoMT ya~ tentunya dengan perubahan mengingat syaratnya itu gak boleh fantasi. Jadi Kappa, Harvest Goddess dan para Harvest Sprites ditiadakan. Ya mereka gak penting juga sih di sini… kalo di game-nya sih H. Sprites itu harus banget xD biar bisa jalan jalan keliling kota~ mereka aja yang kerja(?) *tipe males kerja keras(?)*

Oiya, Risa mau nanya deh, mending post _Love in Galaxy_ dan _You are My Happiness_ secara bergantian atau selesaikan _You are My Happiness_ dulu baru lanjut _Love in Galaxy_?

Mohon dijawab~

 _Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_ ^^


End file.
